Respecting One's Elders
It was a quiet day in the office, a rare occurrence that allowed for some much needed productivity. Most had already went home for the day in lieu of the upcoming long weekend. With the onset of a warm spring, the festival season had begun. All of the towns and villages that dotted her country were ablaze with laughter and food, joy and drinking. In some aspects it reminded the daimyō of the few fond memories she had of Kumogakure and her family. This caused her thoughts to drift to those she held near and dear to her including her beloved grandmother. "She's the only woman I respect besides my sister and cousin. Even my mother has her faults and my other....grandmother is off-limits as a topic," the woman pondered as stack of completed papers appeared full at last. The woman cracked her knuckles, deciding to what she would attend to next. It had been nearly a decade since the incident that threatened to wage wat amongst the Yuri kin. And even as time went on, things were just not the same with such a large piece of the family's puzzle missing. Kirei longed to be reunited with her precious grand daughter. Being a woman of prestige and class, Kirei bore ties with people all across the shinobi world. Under the guise of a simple vacation with her once lively husband, Kirei took this chance to reacquaint herself with the lost grandchild. "The Yang Damiyō, she's certain made a name for herself." The woman commended happily, approaching the huge estate. With the woman's otherworldly charm, and the somewhat remarkable resemblance, Kirei eased get way into the Damiyō's quarters. It was a surprise indeed and one that warranted a beyond overdue embrace. Kirei sat at the table, excitingly motioning the now young woman over. "Come drink tea with your Grandmother, dear." She beckoned, waving her hand. "But of course. How did you find me? Not that I've been exactly laying low but still, I've kept a relative sense of anonymity since...leaving," she noted, studying the person who had preoccupied her mind just a few second earlier. The chuckled a bit, pouring tea in to separate cup for them to enjoy. "I have several connects, so finding about where you harbored wasn't too much of a chore. And don't worry, your father does not know." She contemplates this for a second. "I suppose we all have our secrets don't we?" Kuru smirked. "I am your grandmother, after all." Kirei shot back with a grin. She laughed. "Beauty and wisdom mixed together like fine wine. I only hope that I can strike the same balance sometime in the future." "Don't be silly child." The woman laughed aloud, patting Kurumi's head. "It's in your genes. Though this type of thing may just run through the women in out family. Lord knows your father and grandfather are several brain cells short." "So I've heard. Tsugumi finds them both infuriating on a regular basis. That reminds me, what made you choose grandfather as a spouse? Was it his supposed "good looks", his silliness at times...or something else?" the woman asked, reclining slightly as she studied the fading rays of sunlight. She sighed as the corner of her mouth began to rise slowly. "Despite how he appears now, your grandfather is a very charming man. His personality is one that beckons you to be around him. His warmth, makes you feel safe and secure. You should know of all people, you once adored him." She said through a widened smile, remember when times where alot more peaceful among them. Kurumi nodded. "The ice breaker is what I called him. He could break any frigid atmosphere. Dispel a room that was fraught with tension. He was a touchstone after my accident," "Darling, did you think I'd let you forget about us? I have to let you know that you're old grandmother is still kicking." She chimed, nudging Kurumi. "I know you're still kicking grandma. When I'm old and infirm you'll still be alive and well, fresh as a morning daisy," Kuru responded with a smirk, noting the longevity of both sides of the family. "Oh darling, you're too much." She laughed once more, taking a sip from her tea. "So what brings you out here? Surely you didn't travel all this way just to see little old me." Kuru said, turning serious. Seeing members of her Kumo family, while comforting also put her on edge. It could spell trouble in her mind. "Well, you're grandfather and I are on vacation, we needed some time away from home." She admitted. Life in Kumogakure could indeed bore a person to. And knowing thus all too well, Kirei could sympathize somewhat to why Kurumi ran the hell away when she got the chance. "So I decided to drop by, I figured you needed to a familiar face." She relaxed ever so slightly even as her poker face remained. "I see. It is nice to see a familiar face every now and then. Both my cousin and I are extremely busy so we have little time to socialize with each other. Is grandfather in the area as well or did you come by yourself?" Kurumi asked. She could repress the smile that slithered across her face once more. "He fell asleep and as you know, once he's out; there's no waking him up." She said, thanking her husband uncontrollable sleeping habit. Looking at her wristwatch, she continued. "And I doubt that he'll be getting up anytime soon. It was perfectly timed. I couldn't have him trailing me." Scoffing she poured her more tea. "If he found out then Kiyoshi would find out." She paused, darling to continue. "Though you'll have to face your father eventually." Rumi sighed. "I know I will. It's a day that grows closer with each passing second. I expect that nothing good will come of our meeting. I suppose you heard what my other grandmother has done with my......warning," she said. Sayuri wasn't one to keep things quiet, particularly if it related to those she despised. "From what I hear, that woman is very detestable." Kirei waved off, dismissing the mention of Sayuri as soon as he arose. "And yes, it now stands as a monument. 'The day Kumogakure ninja were slaughtered by their own.'" She said, emphasizing it as a headline. "Your grandfather was quite shocked and perhaps even saddened to see that you're capable of such things." As much as Kirei wanted to not touch on this subject, she felt it needed to be done, just to see where Kurumi's mind was. "Do you realize the position you placed your father in?" Sighing again, Kurumi shifted her position, "An ultimatium was necessary. Everything else I tried wasn't effective. Throwing them off my trail was insufficient, pleading with them to leave me alone, games and tricks would not deter them. They would not get it through their thick skulls that I was not returning. So a hard line had to be drawn," "So you had no other choice that to slaughter them all. I purpose that action was justifiable to you at the time." Kirei nodded, feeling as though her duties as a grandmother had failed. "i wish there could've been something else done to prevent it from happening." She wanted to know more. "What were you so afraid of? Why were you so reluctant on being brought back home?" She questioned further. "I refuse to be under my father's thumb. I refuse to be confined to that small section of the world. What I know means they would never let me "walk out" and travel so I seized the day when the opportunity arose. Otherwise, I would still be there now. The moment I return to that place I would be locked up. Kept under watchful eyes for every millisecond of my life. All to make certain that the Raikage's "wayward" daughter doesn't see fit to "run away" once more," was Kurumi's adamant response. "My darling, it was your birthright. The Yuri have been at the forefront of every Kumo affair since the very beginning." She informed. "Our clan is of the highest regards in the entire Lightning County, of course there would be no easy was out. You were confound to Kumogakure the moment you decided to join the Council. And as such a young age, you were the future of our clan. Your father considering you, his youngest at the time, to be the rightful heir to the Yuri should your sister not accept it." Kirei said, remembering the high hopes Kiyoshi had for Kumuri. But it was the life he planned for her. "Your actions tarnished our reputation, and you left that mess for rest of us, mainly Tsugumi and Kiyoshi, to clean." It appeared the time had come for a deeper conversation. Seeing as she was all set for the day, the daimyō obliged. "A birthright that I vehemently deny. There are two children older than me. Tsugumi and Blu are more than capable of handling the clan's affairs," she began, "I have no interest in running a clan or dealing with preconceived notions and traditions. The small-mindedness of the Council was enough to dissuade me from that path. Joining the council was an effort to move myself beyond the pitiful station I resided in at the time. Yet it only taught me that this place was not my own." "I yearned to start from as close to scratch as possible. It helped that I met like-minded people during the intervals were I wasn't being doggedly pursued. A carefree monkey child, a thief turned mercenary and raider, a lost family member who felt the same dissatisfaction. I understand the reprecussions of what I did. People died. I killed people in a way that made my demented grandmother so proud that she had it preserved. Apparently she even had a ceremony. I felt fear not because I was being chased, but because when I completed all of those actions, when I saw those dead bodies....I felt nothing. Not the sadism that my other grandmother enjoys so much, not the powerful consuming regret that should accompany taking so many lives. Nothing. Emptiness. Somehow that sounds worse than any malicious barbarism that Sayuri could cook up," Kurumi paused. "How would my great-grandfather describe it? Like clockwork. He would know better than anyone after all; he's taken hundreds of lives if not more during his war days." "You're more like your grandfather than I realized." Kirei said, reaching out to rub Kurumi's face lightly. "It wasn't right for him to attempt burden you with those responsibility. Maybe it's time for these old traditions to be abolished. It is not up to us as parents to choose paths for our children, that's what I did to Kiyoshi. And he was trying to do the same with you." And for the lif e of her, Kirei couldnt wrap her head around why killing was necessary. She wondered if there could've been more behind the Anbu's "retrieve" mission. "Sometimes, your father gas a very hard time expressing how he truly feels." She admitted. "When the accident happened, the man was a mess. He wanted nothing more than to shelter you from the world, to ensure that no one else could harm his baby girl. He was dumbfounded upon hearing wind of what you did. He swore on his life that you were not capable of such things. Not his little Kumi" Kirei's hands gripped Kurumi's face gently. "But it was the Council that forced him to blacklist you." Kurumi harrumphed. "It may not be right, but he went for it anyways. Thus, I rebelled against his heavy handed tactics. What I needed was support, not smothering." she responded, studying the face she knew so well. Her indigo gaze darkened to a shade of violet as a silent conversation occurred between the two of them. "Because the Council was terrified of me. Imagine a child swaggering into a room full of elders and carving out a place of respect and influence in the space of a few years. They saw a burgeoning intellect and a hunger for knowledge that made fear grip their hearts." Kurumi continued. Indeed, there was more the retrieval missions. A young girl who was quickly growing into herself during years on the run. It appeared roving the world agreed with her as the quiet and studious child became a flowering and rebellious beauty. No doubt aided by the power that bloomed within. Like calls to like. Her growing power making her not just a threat in the council room but on the battlefield. Yes, they wanted to do more than capture her. The birth of her Wood Release sent a flurry of interest that made it paramount that they bring her back for the sake of cultivating the First's coveted ability. Others desired her for more heinous reasons, crass language and crude desires she overheard while sneaking around encampments. All Kurumi saw at the end of the Kumo tunnel was a broken girl turned broken woman, used up by her village's desires for power and prestige of various types. They were an enemy that she would not submit to. Kuru only hoped that her sister came to the same realization soon. Snowball Effect A silence encompassed the room soon after, the elderly woman currently at a lost for words. Something was off. Beginning to feel beside herself, she coughed. Placing the tea cup on the table. And it was from there that things seemed foggy. Quite literally in this case; as smoke peered from underneath the closed door. Kirei quickly stood to her feet, not realizing tha the smoke she managed to inhale possessed sleep inducing properties. Her voice was deafened by the effects of the toxin. Forcing Kirei to her knees. Clasping her hands over her mouth to breath in a little as possible. She felt weak. Concerned for her granddaughter, the woman took a glance, noticing that she seemed unharmed in the least bit. Upon being aided to her feet, her face saddened. "I'm sorry Kuru, in my attempt to reconnect with you, I lead them right to you." She said weakly somehow managing to push her words out. With the effects of the toxin taking over, Kirei felt her losing consciousness. Though she fought diligently, her efforts would not suffice; leaving the woman lifeless in Kuru's arms. After a few moments, the door came bombarding open with several darkly dressed ninja sporting masks to hide their identity. Kurumi crossed the room in milliseconds. "Grandmother?" she questioned, receiving no response. She felt a pulse, confirming Kirei's unconscious state. It was then that her mind recalled what her grandmother had said before lapsing into unconsciousness. "They're here. Apparently my warning wasn't enough for them," Kuru murmured, her senses on high alert. Yes, there were toxins in the air. They were strong enough to put most people to sleep yet apparently they remained insufficient for her. Not that the woman was surprised. She heard bodies drop. A clone emerged from her form. "Take her to that place. She'll be safe there," Kurumi said telepathically, her clone nodding before she and Kirei melted into the wood of the building, traveling silently to the ground before moving through the earth. "Show yourself. I have no time for games and neither do you. Then again, you're the only one in a hurry," she said, cracking her neck before settling into a flippant calm. Ready for whoever was sent to retrieve her. She searched the building mentally, tapping into the massive construct she called her office, mapping various bodies lying on the ground, all knocked out. Though it appeared one or two were still standing a floor below her. Appearing forth as the smoke cleared a man dressed in dark clothing with shades covering his eyes. "Kurumi," the stranger began, slowly stepping forward. "Is this how you greet your guests?" Back up by several members of Kumogakure's Anbu, the awaited orders to engage. "My goodness time has treated you well, dear." He said, examining and openly admiring her growth into a young woman. Walked around her office, silently commended her step into the status of Daimyo. "You did exceedingly well with keeping yourself out of our grasp." He halted abruptly, turning back toward the woman with a devilish grin. ",But how long did you expect it to stay that way? Surely, you knew this day would come? And you foolish grandmother practically gave you to us." "I think you're confused. Guests are invited, I don't ever remember sending you an invitation," she smirked while studying his support group. "Amazing what happens when you grow up uninhibited no?" Kuru retorted flippantly. "Well...I happened to meet the right kind of people. The kind who were just as disillusioned as I was. Of course you would continue. The death toll means nothing to you." She shrugged before staring at his motley crew once more. "It seems your numbers are less than I anticipated. Did you encounter some trouble on your way here?" she asked sweetly, an innocent smile on her face. Indeed, Kurumi knew they would come, especially if a Kumogakure member was coming to visit her. "I don't believe so, your forces are rather.....disappointing." He shot back. "You see, we have a little extra insurance to keep history from repeating itself." He said with a slight motion toward the office door. "I believe are familiar with this one." "Probably because they're non-existent dear, I enjoy giving people a false sense of security," she smiled at him before snapping her fingers. Shooting from the walls were branches shaped like spears. Their speed coordinated in a tune comparable to Gaara's sand shield. Put simply, designed to kill. They sliced through the man's support group, skewering each one with ease. "Oh my..I think my hand slipped. I do apologize about my rudeness. Though you've made quite a mess. I expect you'll clean that up." Kuru responded. Her grin lazy as she looked at the remaining man. It was safe to say that the man was more than perplexed, witnessing first hand the power at Kurumi's disposal. Though astonished by her capabilities, fear was something he could not. "Very impressive," he praised, clapping slowly, observing the bloodbath. "You seem indeed worth every ounce of blood spilled." Through the glasses, he stared erotically, finding her ruthless highly attractive. "You're certainly a delicious one." So he was one of those people. It was clear he had no concern for those under him. Not that she felt anything for those lying on the ground. She glanced at him bored, catching his erotic intensity. A twisted individual wanting to bed her for the ruthlessness in her heart. "Careful, your eyes might fall out if you stare any harder," she teased before hearing footsteps. "Sadistic as ever Akihiro," the voice said before a figure emerged at his side. Brown hair and brown eyes coupled with a slim figure. A face that was as immovable as granite. "I trust that you'll come along without further incident Kurumi Yuri." she said with an icy smile before plunging a weapon through Akihiro's heart. Choosing to do so from behind. "Or should I say...sister." The form faded, growing taller as brown orbs were replaced with a blue-gray sky. Brown hair become a rich indigo. Her form filled out, curvaceous and inviting to the male and female gaze. "How long it's been. You've grown up and now you're running a nation. Though your days of gallivanting end here," Tsugumi said while smiling at her younger sibling. "Sometimes I can't help myself," Akihiro shrugged, licking his lips. "I knew she had to be attractive being your younger sister, but shit this is next level." His glassy gaze suddenly turn white, feeling the warmth of his blood spilling from his chest. "Damn," he whispered weakly. Falling to his needs before Tsugumi, the man lightly caressed her upper thigh. "In all my life, never imagine dying at the hands of a beauty like you." He finally toppled over. With he body growing cold, Akihiro smiled meekly, fully satisfied knowing his life was taken by the likes of Tsugumi. "Sometimes dreams are fulfilled," she murmured in his ear before his body slumped to the ground. Lightly moving his corpse aside with her foot. "Now, where were we sister? I do hope you won't pose any further issues." Within milliseconds she stood in front of her, lightly caressing her sister's cheek. "Beautiful. I've missed you Ru-Ru." she said, preparing to hug her younger sibling. Kurumi stared, an immovable poker face present externally yet internally a mess. Her sister. Role model, sensei, and best friend. A part of that group; the Black Sun marking resting on her neck. Part of her wondered how this eluded her attention. Then she remembered who she was dealing. A person who instructed her and helped her hone her skills, a person who taught her misdirection and acting. How to play the game. "You understand what they want with me correct?" she said, moving backwards to evade Tsugumi's hug. "I do. You don't trust to prevent that?" Tsu asked, closing the gap again. "Everything happens for a reason. Remember that I taught you that?" Kurumi nodded slowly. Tension filled the air as they sized up each other. "You've changed. There's a...vitality present now," Tsugumi noted. Finally coming back to the realm of consciousness, Kirei lifted herself up slowly, taking a minute to regain her strength. As she took in her surroundings, the woman would not recognize where she was. Appearing just before her, the clone Kurumi that departed with her grandmother resurfaced. "Where are we?" She asked, peering closer. "We're in the deep of Yang Country. This place is a hideout that is protected by this very land." The clone informed. "I am merely a clone created to bring you here." Kirei nodded slowly, taking another moment to get a good look at her surroundings. Remembering the gang of shinobi that flooded the office, she quickly stood to her feet demanding to be taken back to the office. Within moments, Kirei appeared once more -- catching the two sisters in conversation before taking notice of the massive bloodbath left behind by the pursuers. "Oh my goodness." Small Truths "I need something of yours. Surely you can conjure up a clone? I'll be needing one for my purposes." Tsu stated. Kurumi glared at the corpse on the ground as she began piecing together what was transpiring. "You killed him so there would be no witnesses. Why?" she asked. "Surely you know that I protect my own. That includes you. It's time that I gave Kumogakure what they wanted. Besides, the Black Sun's not all bad. They're an excellent resource for eliminating competition. Shame that they didn't realize the danger of who they let into their ranks." she smiled at her sibling only to receive the same poker face. Soon an identical Kurumi appeared next to the original. "Why are you playing these games? Surely you understand what would happen if the Black Sun found out that you compromised there objectives on a regular basis...." Kuru then remembered the information she gathered about their operations. "That was you wasn't it? Placing the breadcrumbs," she added. "Don't worry Ru-Ru, I plan on making use of this group. It helps that mom dealt with similar difficulties. A wealth of experience to draw from no?" Tsu said with a grin. The conversation paused. Kurumi turned. "You shouldn't be here grandmother. This isn't a place that is safe for you." she said sharply, her trust in Tsugumi remaining in tatters. Part of her kicked herself for not recognizing or uncovering her sibling's presence in the Black Sun. Had she never transformed, Kuru might have never uncovered the female anbu's identity. Knowing Tsu, she would have likely devised another fighting style for the off-chance that she encountered those who knew her. Tsugumi pouted. "You would really think that I would harm our grandmother? I see you hold me in low-esteem," she responded, a snicker present. Kurumi growled. "You murdered him in cold blood," she snapped while gesturing to the dead man, "So excuse me if I have doubts about your....priorities." Tsugumi shrugged at her younger sister's fury. "Well we couldn't have anyone interfering now could we? Besides, you and I both know he enjoyed it. Who knows, perhaps he might have even found erotic pleasure in the deed. It was a good way to leave this world for him." the woman responded. Instinctively, several branches emerged from several directions to wrap themselves around Tsu's torso and frame, set on immobilizing her. Only to fall to the ground as harmless pieces of wood, the older sister's abilities on display. She tsked. "I haven't laid a hand on you and here you are trying to hurt me," Tsugumi responded. "What's this?" Kirei spoke out suddenly, glaring at her eldest grandchild. She was shocked to say the very least, having to deal with the realization that Tsugumi -- her own flesh and blood -- was working alongside the enemy. Words could simply not explain her current disposition. Disregarding Kurumi's suggestion, Kirei remained in the room, wanting to hear the conversation through. "My word," she began, slowly stepping toward Tsu. "To say I'm in a state of disbelief is an understatement. How long, Tsugumi? How long have you been apart of Black Sun?" "Dear grandmother, did you not know? Here I thought you were always in the loop. I suppose there are exceptions no?" Tsu noted, shrugging off her grandmother's glare as if swatting a fly. "I would give you an estimate but some things must be left up to the imagination. It wouldn't be an experience if we knew everything immediately now would it?" Tsu continued. Kurumi glared at her sister, who had manipulated words that she told Kuru as a child. It was a game to Tsugumi. Playing with lives and deciding who would do what...it felt familiar. Why though? Had she been the one to order anbu to tail Kurumi? Sending several individuals to their deaths because she knew her sister's persistent nature. Nevertheless her thoughts were cut short as Tsugumi picked up the clone despite its protests. "She's a durable one correct? Wonderful. I'll be off then." Tsugumi said cheerfully, as if the palpable tension was non-existent. "You won't make it out of this country alive," Kurumi murmured. Tsugumi snickered. "Oh but I will. What would those you care for think if they discovered you murdered your beloved older sister? Think about the pain it would cause mother. Father would be beside himself," Tsu responded, seeing the smallest signs of indecisiveness in Kuru's gaze. Heartbroken, Kirei could not have began to fathom the many atrocities Tsugumi committed under oath of Black Sun. The person that now stood before her was not her beloved granddaughter, no, this was the result of their maternal roots surfacing after long last. "I don't suppose," Kirei began, raising to her feet. Despite the great mixture of emotions boiling from within, the woman dried her eyes. "You think you can just leave? After all the pain you've caused, you must atone for your sins!" In an anguished shout, Kirei's light brown orbs were washed away, leaving behind an ominous white shine. The skies infuriated under Kirei's command --the wind roared with a matched intensity -- sweeping the woman's angelic hair upward. Acting on her behalf, the skies granted Kirei the gift of a sole bolt: a spear of Lightning, striking her before taking shape within her hand. "Tsugumi, don't forget my hand, surrender now." Tsugumi turned, her visage fading into her Black Sun appearance. Two brown eyes gazed at Kirei with complete apathy. "How kind of you to remind me. You're coming with me as well Kirei Yuri," Tsu noted. One moment she stood still, the next moment she clocked her grandmother on the back of the head. A callous decision but one that had to be taken; it was a necessary action as it was either kill her or take her. Kurumi was furious. "Who are you to do that?" she roared at Tsu. Her Wood Release answering her call as she contemplated how to defeat this menace that called itself her sister. "I'm doing my job just as you are. Be glad you aren't incapacitated. This meeting never happened ok?" Tsugumi said, ignoring the residual lightning and storm that surrounded the area. Her gaze studied the land around them. "It appears a few more friends have come along. I trust you'll take care of them?" She said, holding a body over each shoulder before disappearing. Category:Great's Play of Words